A longitudinal adjuster of the type mentioned is known, for example, from DE 10 2006 021 884 B3. In this case, a first seat rail connected to the vehicle structure and a second seat rail connected to the seat structure are provided, which seat rails mutually engage around each other and are movable relative to each other in the longitudinal direction. Also provided are a rail lock, which is arranged substantially inside the rail profile, and an unlocking flap, which is arranged outside the rail profile and acts on the rail lock when actuated. DE 10 2008 058 518 A1 discloses an actuating arrangement for a rail lock, which is inserted from outside into an opening in the seat rail via a lever.
DE 10 2010 049 543 A1 furthermore discloses a longitudinal adjuster of the type mentioned which comprises a first seat rail secured to the vehicle and a second seat rail secured to the seat, which seat rails engage around each other to form a rail profile and which seat rails are lockable by means of a rail lock, wherein the rail lock is arranged at least for the most part inside the rail profile. The longitudinal adjuster furthermore comprises an unlocking unit which is connected to an actuating arrangement via a force transmission element. Overload protection is provided between the force transmission element and the actuating arrangement.
DE 10 2004 056 430 B3 discloses a further longitudinal adjuster consisting of a lower rail secured to the vehicle and an upper rail secured to the seat. Upper rail and lower rail are securable by means of arresting means, wherein the arresting means are actuable by a rocker. The rocker is fastened pivotably to the end of a supporting arm which is operatively connected to a handle for releasing the arresting means.